


i’m lonely but i shouldn’t be! let’s sex

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band), NINE PERCENT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band), 乐华七子NEXT | NEX7, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Crack, Crack Relationships, Explicit Sexual Content, Foreplay, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, it's like pwp but without both!, lucas is horny???? very much?????, zhengting reallys likes his hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:14:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23052283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Is “Moonwalk” a sexy concept? A big fat no is what Lucas thinks. Sure it’s cool, and hot and intimidating, and Lucas gets to show off his trademark smoulder, but sexy? Nah, no way. Is King of Hearts sexy? Definitely. Is Love Talk sexy? Hell yeah. Is Love Talk eng. version sexy? Jesus Lord Almighty the only thing that makes him more hot and bothered than the lyrics are the comments about it.The point is, Moonwalk is hot, hype, title track material, and he prides himself on understanding that. Which is why it’s bothering him watching this stupidly sexy guy completely mess up the mood.
Relationships: Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas/Zhu Zhengting | Jung Jung
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20
Collections: Anonymous





	i’m lonely but i shouldn’t be! let’s sex

**Author's Note:**

> I am nothing more than a stupid, feral animal who gave into their basest desires and wrote this dumpster fire haha

Is “Moonwalk” a sexy concept? A big fat no is what Lucas thinks. Sure it’s cool, and hot and intimidating, and Lucas gets to show off his trademark smoulder, but sexy? Nah, no way. Is King of Hearts sexy? Definitely. Is Love Talk sexy? Hell yeah. Is Love Talk eng. version sexy? Jesus Lord Almighty the only thing that makes him more flustered than the lyrics are the comments about it. 

The point is, Moonwalk is hot, hype, title track material, and he prides himself on understanding that. Which is why it’s bothering him watching this stupidly sexy guy completely mess up the mood. ZhengTing (if he’s remembering correctly) is putting way too much thrust in the hips. His eyes are way too hooded and bedroom-y, and god damn, if he licks his lips after his lines one more time Lucas is going to punch the guy in the month. With his mouth. Albeit still very hard. He’s too focussed on 'analysing' his performance to notice SiCheng smack his thigh for the third time, particularly hard. 

“Ow, what!” He rubs it sadly, ready to strike back. 

“ChengCheng needs you to go over the rap with him. Stop drooling and go help.” 

Lucas scrambles to his feet and finally remembers the whole reason why ZhengTing was even shaking his stupid sexy hips in from of him in the first place. WayV and Nex7 comebacks were within a month of each other, and like pool balls hit by a cue, they were bound to knock into each other at one point. For this particular tv appearance, management thought it would be totally cute if they exchanged choreos of their title tracks and Lucas was all for it if only ZhengTing would just stop looking at him like he’s going to jump him. Granted, the feeling would be so, so mutual but still… Speaking of balls… Lucas quickly looks away and back to ChengCheng, wiping his mouth on his sleeve. Haha! Take that SiCheng, absolutely no drool. 

“WinWin my ass,” he thinks, “LoseLose more like.” He giggles, in spite of the completely unoriginal joke. 

“Yo, so with the tone of this line, you think the focus sounds better on this part or this part?”ChengCheng asks. Lucas gets distracted as ZhengTing gets up to Kun's part in the bridge. He all but moans the part where he’s lonely, therefore he is. God damn if XuXi Jr isn’t lonely as hell at this moment. He has to force himself to not look back as he earnestly tries to help ChengCheng through the lines, and after much discussion, Lucas is impressed with ChengCheng’s performance. Very cool and manly and super hot. Very, decidedly, not sexy. 

“I’m really happy with what we’ve gone through.” 

He fist-bumps ChengCheng, who smiles at him a little awkwardly. 

“I definitely think you got the tone down smack!” Lucas says, slapping his own thigh for dramatic effect, only to wince afterwards.

“Not like some people…”

“…You know… he’s not doing anything tonight…” ChengCheng says, inspecting his nails. 

“Uhhh, what?” 

“You could, you know, give him some pointers, one on one…” ChengCheng is scratching at his neck while looking anywhere but Lucas.

“Dude, I have no idea who you’re talking about.” 

“Zhu ZhengTing…”

It’s taking a while for Lucas to connect the dots, but he’s definitely getting there, and after a bit, he feels like a giant lightbulb just exploded in his head. 

“Ahhhh I totally get it.” He winks and taps his nose. “Too shy to ask personally huh?” 

ChengCheng blinks in surprise before answering. 

“Yeah…Yeah, that’s it.”

“It’s all good, I know exactly what you mean.” 

Lucas smiles from ear to ear and pats ChengCheng on the back before smugly walking off to take 5. The poor guy just doesn’t know how to tone it down! Lucas has definitely had this problem, getting a concept and making it a lil too cute, or too brooding. Whatever, Lucas is more than happy to help a fellow idol out. He barely hears ChengCheng walk to ZhengTing and proclaim “I’ve passed the mes-hmpmm"

It’s pretty late, but practice only just ended and Lucas is standing in front of ZhengTing’s door, smoothing his hair down and tapping his foot. He’s still younger than the guy, so he’s gotta be nice about this, but he’s still putting his foot down. He won’t let Moonwalk be done dirty like this dammit! He knocks twice and waits. He’s about to knock again when the door opens and there he stands. Lucas kinda forgets why he’s even there, mind going blank upon seeing ZhengTing in simple, loose clothes. His soft brown hair floats across his forehead, much like his shirt which is too big and revealing, showing off his shoulder and Lucas doesn’t know if he wants to cover it up or rip it all off. Either way, he stands there awkwardly, staring at the guy until ZhengTing coughs. 

“Oh shit! Uhh….Hey, I’m-“

“XuXi right? Or do you prefer Lucas?”

“XuXi!”

Lucas doesn’t mind either way, but the way ‘XuXi’ makes Zhengting’s already full lips pout to an obscene degree make Lucas immediately answer. 

“Ok, XuXi, how can I help you?” ZhengTing eyes him up and down, biting down on his lip. 

Wow. This freaking guy. At this point, he knows it’s gonna be way too hard (heh) to explain to him face to face. He grabs ZhengTing’s hand and marches him away to the practice room. 

“Look, man, I don’t wanna be rude, but I see you practising Moonwalk and I really think you need help before we move on.”

“Really?” ZhengTing blinks at him with deep brown eyes and Lucas is caught off guard for probably the billionth time since he’s met him. All he can do is furiously nod. He plugs his phone into the aux in the room and plays Moonwalk on loop. 

The hips! Jesus Christ, ZhengTing needs to put a freaking leash on those. That line of thinking doesn’t really help Lucas as he just imagines ZhengTing in a leash and he actually groans, both in want and annoyance. He moves to place his hands on those hips (Please lead us not into temptation, in Heaven’s name we pray, amen).

“Ok, we don’t need to sway these that much, I-Oh shit!“ 

XuXi is abruptly cut off when he feels ZhengTing shudder at that. Crap! Did he grip too tight? It was totally an accident he swears he has never wanted to grab a hold of those hips and- 

“It’s fine, I’m fine, just keep on doing what you were doing,” ZhengTing says, face flushed and looking down pointedly at his feet. 

Lucas takes a big fat gulp and tries to count to 10 to calm himself down. One. Two. Oh God, he can feel the guy's abs. Shit, where was he counting from again? He sure is making some strong ass eye contact in the mirror. Gulp. 

Lucas can’t take it anymore and spins him around, completely forgetting that will bring him face to face with the cheeky bastard. Their bodies are pressed up against each other and Lucas has ZhengTing’s hips in a vice-like grip. Before Lucas can really process what has happened, they’re already making out, ZhengTing’s and Lucas's tongues slide over each other in a desperate move to press into each other as much as they can. Lucas feels like he’s going to melt right into this guy’s mouth and arms, and overwhelmed, threads his fingers through ZhengTing’s soft hair. 

“Mmmmmhmm” 

ZhengTing groans and Lucas whines, as the other has moved his head slightly back, meaning they're not tonguing each other's mouths off. 

"Please, I need your hands around my waist again." ZhengTing breathes out, knocking Lucas out with the dazed over horniness in his eyes. 

He obediently moves his hands back, if only so they can keep kissing again, and is met with a pleased sigh. For a brief moment, Lucas can feel his gut momentarily overpower his dick to tell him to do this special something. He starts to rub small circles into ZhengTing's back with his long fingers and the guy all but melts into his hands, throwing his head back and exposing his mouthwatering expanse of a neck. Lucas latches onto it with his mouth and sucks. He makes sure his hands cover every part of ZhengTing. His fingers flutter up and down his ribs and spine and he can tell this is driving ZhengTing wild, if the way he's crying out and moaning is any indication. He knew the guy had a good voice but god damn! Oh, to dive back into that wonderful mouth of his or listen to the wild high pitched noises ZhengTing is making. Who knew DJ Khaled was right! You could truly suffer from success. Lucas is preoccupied with this line of thought until he hears ZhengTing breathe out those two words. 

"Your room." 

Gametime. 

It still amazes Lucas how they even managed to make it without removing a single limb from each other. All he can remember is heat, and sweat, and the faintly sweet aroma of vitamin water. And obviously, the most important part, ZhengTing all over him like they're going to fuse together. Somehow or other, they manage to fumble the door open and fall into bed, landing with a poof! and ZhengTing eagerly curling into Lucas's lap. 

"You wanna take this further?" ZhengTing licks his lips and grinds down. "We got all night baby." He sighs into Lucas's neck and Lucas can already feel himself getting hard. On God, Lucas feels like he's going to burn up if they keep playing around like this. He grabs ZhengTing's waist and drags him down on his dick. They both let out a moan. 

"Oh God, please, hurry, I don't want to be able to walk tomorrow." ZhengTing whines. 

Tomorrow… Oh shit! They still have practice and choreography to get through tomorrow! Lucas tries to forget it exists, but the rational part of his brain is yelling at him. The super horny part of his brain is desperately trying to suffocate that part but alas, Lucas can't shake off the sudden urgency of how little time they have to practice, and how much ZhengTing should definitely be walking around no problem tomorrow. He opts instead to lightly lift ZhengTing off and set him aside. 

"We-We can't do this…" He sighs.

ZhengTing is furrowing his brows in that cute way and Lucas puts his hand on the other's brows to smooth it out.

"I just… We are nowhere near finished for either of our choreos, and your legs definitely can't be dead for tomorrow."

"You have that much confidence in yourself huh." ZhengTing smirks, and his hand snakes around Lucas's dick.

"Yeah, actually." Lucas smirks back, the effect kind of ruined as he closes his eyes. He's not moving to stop ZhengTing at this point. It'll be alright, right? It's not like he's actually not gonna be able to walk right?? They've made good progress, and it's not like they're gonna lag too behind right??? The weight on his dick is no more and Lucas blinks in surprise. Maybe this was all just an evil wet dream his horned up mind concocted because of ZhengTing's stupid sexiness. God wouldn't that be hilarious. He properly opens his eyes and ZhengTing is in fact, there and present. He's sitting on the edge of the bed, pulling his pants up and sighing. Oh damn did he actually listen to Lucas? Freaking hell, the one time someone takes him seriously and he's left with blue balls. He whines, trying to catch ZhengTing's attention. ZhengTing looks back at him and smiles softly, taking one of his hands in his own. 

"You're right. I'm the leader you know. I've gotta set a good example, and I'm pretty sure walking in late with a limp is the exact opposite of a good example.”

"…Haha yeah…”

"Aww babe, don't look so disappointed, you're going to make me regret leaving." ZhengTing pinches his cheek, leaving a red mark. 

"That's the idea." Lucas pouts. 

"You're a sweet guy, thinking about this kind of thing." He pats the red spot, smile getting wider. 

"And what kind of guy would that make me if I didn't?” Lucas tries, putting on his best smoulder.

ZhengTing rolls his eyes. 

"You made a good call, really. I'll see you tomorrow yeah?”

Lucas nods sadly. Until the whole point of him calling out ZhengTing hits him harder than his neglected dick. 

"Shit!" 

ZhengTing jumps at that. 

"I totally forgot the reason I called you to the dance room.” 

"…It wasn't to fuck?”

"What? No.”

"Then you really think I have a problem with Moonwalk?" ZhengTing starts to giggle, hands clasped over his mouth to stop from all-out chortling. 

"I'm serious! You were too sexy! This isn't Love Talk you know. You gotta be cool, and hot, and intimidating.” 

"I know!" At this point, ZhengTing is blushing red from his ears to his one exposed shoulder. "I… I was doing all that to try and… seduce you." He rushes the last part, but Lucas catches all of it. 

“...Bruh moment…” 

“I can’t believe you just said that in this kind of moment.” ZhengTing is still bright red, but less embarrassed as he starts giggling again. Ah, what a sound. 

“So you know-“ 

“Yes” 

“And it wasn’t-“ 

“No” 

By this point, ZhengTing’s head is thrown back as he laughs heartily. Lucas sits there, a bit confused, but soon starts laughing along too. ZhengTing’s laugh is just too infectious gosh darn-it. That’s all they do for a while, just sit back and laugh at the absurdity of the situation. Don’t get him wrong, Lucas is still horny out of his mind, but it’s just a dull ache in the back of his mind now. ZhengTing gets up from the side of the bed and, probably to make Lucas regret backing out even more, saunters to the door. He looks over his silky smooth shoulder and smiles at Lucas. Lucas weakly smiles back, as the door to his room shuts, and all he is left with is darkness, himself, and balls bluer than his dyed hair for SuperM. Aw shit, he's gonna be thinking about this whenever he looks in the mirror now. He dramatically sighs for no one in particular and mopes around in his bed some more. Well, well, well. He may have lost the battle, but he's gonna win the war. 

"Just you wait," Lucas thinks. "Just you wait 'til we start on What You Talking 'Bout."

**Author's Note:**

> here on [twt](https://twitter.com/wrenlans) if you wanna make a prayer circle for zhengting and lucas interactions


End file.
